He Was A Jerk
by whiwhiplash
Summary: Berawal dari tidak berbicara berakhir dengan desahan. #JAEHYUN #DOYOUNG #JAEDO #nct127 #YAOI #boylovers


Doyoung masih mencari posisi nyaman pada kasurnya, berusaha membuat dirinya tenang agar tertidur. Ini sudah pukul dua pagi tapi otaknya masih terus bekerja memikirkan si brengsek itu.

 _oh untuk apa aku memikirkannya? si keparat itu mungkin saja sedang bersenang-senang._

Doyoung menghela nafasnya berat. Namun seperkian detik kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu apartemennya terbuka- lebih tepatnya dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Siapa?" Sahut Doyoung dari dalam kamar dengan rasa takut.

Tidak ada jawaban. Baru ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kasurnya, pintu kamarnya sudah dibuka kasar. Sosok ini tidak asing bagi Doyoung.

"Mau apa kesini?"

"Kenapa? Ini apartemen pacarku sendiri." Si pemuda bersurai cokelat tua menghampiri Doyoung menuju kasur. Doyoung menyerngit ketika mencium bau alkohol pada pemuda itu.

"Kau mabuk lagi."

"Ya." Jawab Jaehyun acuh dan mencoba memeluk Doyoung.

"Lepaskan!" Doyoung mendorong badan Jaehyun kasar.

Sebenarnya hubungan Jaehyun dan Doyoung sedang tidak baik. Sudah seminggu mereka tidak berkomunikasi dan baru malam ini seorang Jung Jaehyun menemuinya. Mereka selalu bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Doyoung ingin meminta jeda untuk hubungan mereka berdua, memberi waktu untuk mengintropeksi diri masing-masing. Tetapi Jaehyun kekeuh untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini, padahal sebenarnya dia adalah biang dari pertikaian-pertikaian kecil di hubungan mereka.

Merasa tubuhnya didorong oleh Doyoung membuat Jaehyun geram. Ia menarik badan Doyoung kasar ke pelukannya lalu mencoba mengunci bibir mungil Doyoung.

"Hmmmp--!" Doyoung mencoba melawan.

Tapi bukan Jaehyun namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Doyoung tidak suka bau alkohol ini, tapi tekstur bibir Jaehyun memberi kenikmatan tersendiri baginya. Doyoung yang sudah kalah sekarang telah memberi akses untuk lidah Jaehyun memasuki mulutnya. Ia mengajak bermain lidah Doyoung dan tak lupa sesekali menghisap benda tak bertulang itu. Menarikan lidahnya di rongga mulut dan bibir tipis milik Doyoung.

Keduanya saling mencoba mendominasi. Menggigit, menghisap bibir lawan. Doyoung memutuskan akses mereka karena butuh asupan oksigen. Jaehyun tak tinggal diam. Bibir sensualnya kini mencoba menggoda leher dan telinga Doyoung. Dihisapnya leher mulus itu lalu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya pada telinga merah Doyoung.

"Kau seksi sekali hari ini." Bisik Jaehyun dengan setengah mendesah.

Jaehyun tidak sepenuhnya salah. Karena kemeja putih oversize yang dikenakan Doyoung malam ini memang membangkitkan libidonya. Doyoung hanya menggigit bibir berusaha agar tak meloloskan desahan tak tau malunya. Tangan Jaehyun sudah bergerak liar masuk ke dalam kemeja Doyoung. Mengelus perut rata pacarnya yang halus.

Jaehyun pun mulai mendorong tubuh Doyoung terlentang ke kasur. Kembali ia menggerayangi tubuh ramping Doyoung. Namun untuk sesaat ia tampak berfikir.

"Hm, sebentar."

"Duduk."

Doyoung yang entah kerasukan makhluk apa menuruti perkataan Jaehyun.

"Disitu." Tunjuk Jaehyun pada sandaran kasur.

Doyoung pun mendaratkan punggungnya. Jaehyun mulai melucutkan ikat pinggangnya.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Doyoung kaget karena tiba-tiba Jaehyun mengikat tangannya ke belakang dengan ikat pinggang.

"Kita akan bermain sebentar." Seringai Jaehyun muncul.

Sekarang tangan Doyoung sudah terikat.

"Tekuk kakimu." Perintah Jaehyun lagi dan dengan senang hati dituruti Doyoung.

"Tidakkah kau rindu dengan ini, Dongdongie sayang?" Jaehyun mulai mengelus miliknya sendiri yang masih terbalut celana. Menggigit bibirnya dan membuat wajah sensual.

"Dari wajah merahmu kau pasti merindukannya - ouhhh." Jaehyun kini telah meremas miliknya sendiri. Mulai membuka resleting celananya dan menanggalkannya begitu saja. Doyoung hanya menelan ludah melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Jaehyun mulai merangkak mendekati Doyoung. Kembali mencium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Tangannya kini telah berusaha membuka kancing kemeja Doyoung.

"Kau masih seksi." Jaehyun menatap sepasang objek yang terdapat di dada Doyoung dengan tatapan lapar.

"Ahhh-mmh Jaehyun..."

mata Doyoung mulai terpejam dengan mulut terbuka. Lidah Jaehyun sedang menari di kedua puting mengerasnya secara bergantian. Tak lupa juga disertai hisapan yang cukup kuat. Membuat celananya semakin sesak.

Mulut Jaehyun masih sibuk bermain di daerah atas tubuh Doyoung sementara tangannya sudah berada di area bawah. Mengelus milik Doyoung yang sudah membesar. Ia melepaskan kontak lidahnya sebentar untuk menanggalkan celana Doyoung beserta dalamannya. Kaki Doyoung yang tadinya masih ditekuk dengan sengaja ia buka lebar. Milik Jaehyun kembali berkedut melihat pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan Doyoung.

"Nggghhh-!"

Mata Doyoung makin terpejam karena sekarang tangan Jaehyun sudah mengelus kedua paha dalamnya. Sesekali memberi ciuman dan meninggalkan sedikit bekas disana. Milik Doyoung sudah mengacung sempurna di depan wajah Jaehyun.

"Punyamu ini, kurang ajar."

Jaehyun menyentil milik Doyoung namun sedetik kemudian ia memasukkan milik Doyoung kedalam mulut hangatnya. Menghisap dan memaju mundurkan mulutnya. Tak lupa sesekali mengocok batang Doyoung yang tak terlalu besar. Doyoung hanya mendongakkan kepalanya, membuka mulut tanpa bersuara karena sensasi nikmat yang didapat dari mulut Jaehyun.

"Jae ahh-ku ingin kelu-aahhhr." Jaehyun makin mempercepat kocokannya. Memijit milik Doyoung agar pelepasannya makin cepat sampai.

"Ngghhh-ahhh!" Doyoung menyemprotkan cairannya di tangan Jaehyun.

"Sekarang puaskan punyaku."

Jaehyun bertumpu dengan lututnya di samping Doyoung. Milik Jaehyun yang besar mengacung sempurna tepat di depan wajah Doyoung.

"Wah, kau menegang lagi setelah melihat punyaku?"

Goda Jaehyun pada Doyoung setelah melihat batang Doyoung yang kembali bereaksi. Jaehyun mulai memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut Doyoung. Mulut Doyoung menghisap, mengulum dan menjilat milik Jaehyun yang dirasa semakin membesar dimulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan punyaku? Ahhh."

Jaehyun memejamkan matanya. Doyoung hanya mengerang lemah melihat ekspresi wajah Jaehyun yang sangat eksotis.

Jaehyun terus menusukkan miliknya pada mulut Doyoung hingga ke ujung tenggorokannya.

"Ngghhh. Fuck mulutmu masih nik ahh mat."

Jaehyun terus menusukkan mulutnya hingga dirasanya cukup ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulutnya. Doyoung sangat kecewa.

"Sudah cukup bermainnya."

"Kau ingin punyaku menghantam lubangmu tidak?"

Bisik Jaehyun sensual tepat di telinga Doyoung. Kini milik Doyoung sudah berdiri sempurna lagi.

"Ya, hajar lubangku sesuka hatimu Jaehyun." Balas Doyoung tak tau malu.

"Prepare yourself first."

"Anggap saja ini bagian dari permainan."

"Tapi tanganku terikat?" Jawab Doyoung kesal.

"Kau itu pintar, pasti kau bisa menemukan caranya."

Jung Jaehyun sialan.

Sepertinya ia tidak perlu melakukan persiapan. Tetapi sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya.

"Tindih badanku."

Perintah Doyoung. Sekarang Jaehyun lah yang menuruti perintah. Badannya sudah menghimpit badan Doyoung.

"Mmmpphh."

Jaehyun mendesah karena milik mereka bersentuhan.

Doyoung mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Dengan sengaja menggesekkan milik mereka berdua.

"Sialannnh apa yangghh kau lakukan." Racau Jaehyun.

Doyoung masih diam menggigit bibirnya. Miliknya masih menyentuh batang Jaehyun. Sehingga cairan miliknya kini sudah terbalur juga pada batang Jaehyun.

"Jae, you can fuck me now."

Jaehyun menyeringai. Pacarnya ini memang sangat pintar. Jaehyun makin melebarkan kaki Doyoung, lubang miliknya seakan menyambut. Jaehyun menggesekkan miliknya pada pintu lubang Doyoung agar tidak terlalu kering.

"Mmmpph cepat masukkan!"

Jaehyun makin merasa senang dan menang. Dengan sekali hentakan ia memasukkan miliknya. Lubang Doyoung terasa memijit miliknya.

"Sialan, kenapa kau makin ketat - ahhhh."

Jaehyun mulai menggerakkan miliknya dengan tempo sedang. Doyoung merasa sedikit perih, tentu saja karena persiapan yang kurang. Namun disatu sisi ia merasa kenikmatan. Lubangnya berkedut melahap milik Jaehyun yang dirasanya semakin membesar di dalam sana.

Sudah hampir 25 menit Jaehyun menyodok miliknya di dalam sana. Doyoung sudah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan cairannya yang kini sudah mengotori perut Jaehyun.

"Ahhh ahhhh Doyoungggh." Hentakan Jaehyun mulai berkurang namun terasa makin dalam. Doyoung merasa lubangnya hangat disusuli dengan cairan yang menyirami lubangnya. Jaehyun hanya menggigit bibirnya, merasa lemas sekaligus puas.

Doyoung membuka matanya. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit namun bagian bawahnya terasa ngilu. Ia lupa semalam pria brengsek bernama Jaehyun sudah menyetubuhinya. Oh tidak juga, Doyoung sendiri juga merasa kenikmatan jadi sama-sama diuntungkan bukan?

"Ngghh." Erang Jaehyun sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Menggeliat lalu memeluk badan Doyoung.

"Sedang memperhatikan apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Apa kau masih mau berpisah setelah kejadian semalam?"

"Isss!"

"Dengar, aku minta maaf jika selama ini mungkin sedikit kekanakan,"

"Dan aku ingin kita membuka lembar baru."

"Tidak mau ah." Jawab Doyoung dengan nada bercanda.

"Oh tidak mau?"

"Ouhhh - YA!"

Jaehyun dengan sengaja meremas milik Doyoung yang tak terbalut apapun dibalik selimut.

"Terima dulu tawaranku?"

Jaehyun kini sudah mengocok milik Doyoung. Oh sialan. Milik Doyoung kini sudah mulai bereaksi.

"Iya-ahhh aku mau."

"Mau apa?" Seringai setan Jaehyun muncul.

"Berbaikannh dengamu."

"Tapi sebaiknya kita urus dulu yang satu ini." Jaehyun menindih tubuh Doyoung.

"Kau memang sialan."


End file.
